Shah Rukh Khan Kids
by jarlcarriers
Summary: Dealing with stereotypes, bullying, nerds, family, and friendship. When the Mohan twins and their siblings move and go to Walden, they meet Ravi and the Iles kids. Suddenly, Ravi isn't the only completely Indian kid on the block. The Iles kids, 21 nerds, accept them as family, while a love for a famous Bollywood actor bonds the Indians together. All while dealing with bullying.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! It is I, the amazing Yoshi Prakashna. This is just a little rant/story about Ravi's hero: Shah Rukh Khan. Yes, he is real and is one of the best Bollywood (Indian Hollywood) actors. He is my idol for acting. Look him up and you'll see. ; )**

"Zuri, hurry up and eat your breakfast! Emma don't hog the bathroom. Luke put on some pants! Bertram, Help? Ravi, change your shirt, it looks like Mrs. Kipling threw up on it!" Jessie yelled. Like every weekday. At least it was Friday.

Luke, Emma, and I were shoved into the elevator and just caught the bus to Walden Middle School. Emma sat with her usual friends, Lindsey and Jasmine, Luke sat with his, Adarian and Kaz. Me? I sat by myself in the back. The back of the bus isn't a great choice of seating for a person like me, but if any bully threatens me, Luke will fight them like a mongoose fights a snake!

People tease me for making these comparisons, but Jessie tells me that they're just not smart enough to understand them. I'm not stupid, I'm 11 years old! I can tell when people think I'm weird, but my family is just too afraid to tell me the truth. I thought they would've understood that I would want to know the truth, especially after that Gotcha Day incident. At least Connie understands what it's like to be an outcast.

To everybody's surprise, after a few weeks of dating Connie, she began to become less creepy. She just wanted to be wanted. However, she still has a giant obsession with Harry Potter and is sometimes overly eager.

After a few stops, three boys and a girl that I had never seen got on. Huh, must be new. They sat in front of me, and I had no clue as to what I should do. If I talk to them, I might say something stupid, but if I didn't say anything, then I would appear rude. For some reason, I wanted to impress these kids.

I was in luck. The girl turned around and started talking to me. _Me! _"Hello, I'm Radha. What's your name?"

"Hi, I'm Ravi! Are you new?"

"Yeah, my brothers and I just moved here from Littleton, Colorado." She introduced me to her siblings Rashid, who was Emma's age, Ramesh, who was Luke's age, and Raja, her twin. Raja and Radha were both my age. They had a younger brother, Raza, who was Zuri's age. They had all come to NYC because of their dad's job. And if you couldn't tell, they were Indian.

They all had olive skin and dark silky hair (like the Di Angelo kids) and the same rounded nose and dark brown eyes, and a love to perform, and Rashid, Ramesh, and Raja loved to play the guitar. But they all had different styles and personalities that made them different.

Rashid had glasses, the type that Emma would call "nerdy", just a thinner version, but it looked cool on him, his hair was matted down, not messy, but falling over his forehead, drooping down, he had that creative essence to him, and his appearance was neat.

Ramesh had hair that was a bit longer, especially his bangs, which curved above his left eye, and a leather jacket, that Radha claimed he wore all the time, he was quiet, and serious, but also funny, his appearance was like a biker, or Greaser.

Raja and Radha were very alike. They both wore endless wristbands on their left hands, and guitar pick necklaces. Both were adrenaline junkies and enthusiastic who loved to

Raja had casually messed up hair and dog tag necklaces, he was confident and wild, and his appearance mirrored that. He also had inherited Rashid's creativity.

Radha was a mix of her older brothers. She had long wavy hair, and straight bangs that fell in a line across the top of her eyebrows. She had a black tutu on top of faded jeans, she had those netted gloves on her right hand, and paint stained converses like Rashid, and was funny, like Ramesh, but could be giggly and girly when she wanted. But she was mostly a tomboy, with the exception of her tutus.

I told them about Luke, Emma, and Zuri. I told them all about Mrs. Mommy and Mr. Daddy. I told them about Jessie and Bertram. About Tony, and Mrs. Chesterfield, and Officer Petey.

Soon our conversation about the troubles of younger siblings (with a lot of swatting and arguments) was ended. We clambered off the bus and I introduced Emma and Luke to the newcomers. Luke instantly dragged Ramesh to meet his "crew" when he found out that he was an amazing dancer, and Emma immediately welcomed Rashid, and ditched Jasmine and Lindsey to show him around the school.

That left Radha, Raja, and me to get to class. "I will show you guys around. Otherwise, you'll get lost like Mrs. Kipling when she first arrived!" I told them.

"Who's Mrs. Kipling?" Raja asked.

"You will see!" I replied mysteriously.

"Ravi! I see you've met our new 6th graders. How are you two liking Walden?" Our principal Mr. Conley approached us.

"Walden looks amazing!

"It looks really interesting." Raja piped up.

"Well, you'll like Walden! And Ravi, if you could show them around, that would be great, you three have almost the same exact schedules. By the way, Radha, Raja, here are your schedules" I stifled a laugh at how he pronounced their names. Raaadhaaa and Raaajaaa. Pronouncing the 'a' like the 'a' in 'apple'. The 'a' is pronounced like the 'a' in anonymous! Like the 'a' in my name! (This is for all 'a's in all 5 of their names).

Mr. Conley left and we burst out laughing. "He did that to me too. Raaaavi" I laughed.

"Raaadhaaa, Raaajaa!" Radha giggled.

"Americans..." Raja muttered.

"I know right! They can't pronounce _anything_!"

"Ravi!" came a familiar blonde's cry as we walked to our lockers.

"Hey Connie!" I smiled as she hug attacked me. "Connie, this is Raja and Radha, they're new, I'm showing them around. Raja, Radha, this is my girlfriend, Connie."

"Hi! Where's your lockers? I can help you open it if you want." It turns out that their lockers were close to Connie's, so they disappeared through the crowds, as I grabbed my books, We all had Ms. Gilbert's Science class first, so we met up there.

Before class starts, I note that Radha and Raja seem pretty nervous, Raja is tapping his feet like crazy, and Radha is tapping her fingers on the table like it's a piano. They sat next to each other, and it was easy to see their shared expressions: shifty eyes, nervous smile, and the tapping.

Connie sat next to Radha and started talking to her, while I slid next to Raja. "Are you okay? You seem very nervous."

"Me? Nervous? No way. Raja Mohan never gets never nervous."

"If you say so."

* * *

**Well, that's my first chapter! Hope you like** **it! This may seem OOC. I'm not an avid Jessie fan. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE JESSIE! I just don't watch it that much.**

**I have nothing against Americans, just to let you know. But tis true, Americans cannot pronounce a LOT of stuff correctly! Not even Pakistan!**

**If the descriptions of the Mohan siblings seem familiar, it's not just a coincidence. They all represent somebody in real life. I'll give you a hint: they are all part of a band, and their initials are R.L.**

**Well that was two hints...**

**Whoever can guess who all the Mohan siblings represent, you'll get a shout-out and I'll try to read all your stories. Well, the stories that are from a fandom/community I know.**

**Rashid represents:**

**Ramesh represents:**

**Radha represents:**

**Raja represents:**

**Raza represents:**

**Think, Radha should be a give away. **

**All the traits that the Mohan's have are all shared with the people they represent.**

**BYE!**

**Review!**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys. Really? Nobody got the representing thingy? Okay, Raja should've been a give away even if you don't listen to the band. I'll give you another hint:**

**The person who Raja represents is an actor on a Disney show and says:**

**"_ _ never gets nervous!" Any Austin&Ally fans should definitely get this!**

**Send me your questions, and I'll answer them!**

**Q: Are you a Christian?**

**A: No... I'm not going to say what religion I am though. Thought that would be kind of obvious...**

**Thanks to KareenaK for favoriting and reviewing this story! **

**Oh, quick correction! The traits that the Mohan's have are not all shared with the people they represent.**

**I'm so excited for Tunes and Tracks! Okay, for you A&A fans, I have a little rant:**

**Weren't Austin and Ally supposed to be dating? I mean, really, half the season so far was just them liking each other, and then in the Freaky Freakend episode Austin was trying to impress a cheerleader!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own my sanity! Why would I own Jessie!**

**Raja POV**

"Good morning, guys! Happy Monday!" Mrs. Gilbert paused for effect... or in this case groans. "Today we have two new students! You guys wanna introduce yourself?" she motioned for us to come up front.

Radha and I walked to the front of the class. "I'm Raja Mohan."

"And I'm Radha Mohan. We're from Littleton Colorado."

"Are you guys twins?" somebody asked.

"Ansel, raise your hand." Ms. Gilbert scolded.

"Yeah, we are." Radha answered.

"No, I'm older!" I exclaimed.

"By three minutes!"

"Okay, Cole, can you give them textbooks? New seating chart and numbers!"

My lab partner was a boy with dark brown hair and a brown t-shirt that read "Grand Haven MI" named Jacob.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Hi." I replied.

"So, when did you guys arrive in New York?"

"Last night, either that, or early this morning."

Radha was paired up with Adarian, the boy Ravi's brother was hanging out with earlier. Apparently the 7th graders are friends with us 6th graders. Or is Adarian an exception? At my old school, the older kids were NEVER friends with us. N. E. V. E. R. Even Rashid and Ramesh seemed hesitant to talk to Radha and I.

Radha P.O.V.

Class was a regular old science class. We went through the same drill for History, and then Math.

Then lunch. Ravi had warned us about lunch. Lunch was a dangerous time for 6th grade outcasts and newbies. I wasn't sure where to place ourselves yet. We didn't have that many friends, so there wasn't really many people to stick up for us.

We found Ravi sitting at a table with twenty other kids. They all sat in the corner talking like regular 6th graders, but they seemed afraid of most 7th and 8th graders. Radha and I both sat next to Ravi and everybody went around the table introducing themselves.

"I'm Ravi Ross, you guys know me, and my favorite celebrity is Shah Rukh Khan." said Ravi.

"My name is Ansel King, and my favorite famous person is Kevin James." began the funny kid from science class.

"My name is Zoe Richards, and my fav famous person is Alistar Keiller." a blonde with chopsticks in her hair informed.

"My name is Pippa Harold, and my famous person is Arthur Kirkland." said a girl with black hair in ponytail and a shirt that read_ "Hetalia, Axis Powers."_

"My name is Emily Callow, and my favorite famous person is Snookie." said a girl with short blue hair smiling.

"I'm Aashna Kapoor, and my famous person is Ross Lynch." a girl with a Mickey t-shirt and vest introduced herself.

"I'm Colette Wilton, and my favorite person is Matthew Williams." a girl with reddish blonde hair said.

"I'm Angelica Sanchez, and my favorite famous person is David Tennant." began a girl with dark hair and a Dr. Who t-shirt. "No wait! Billie Piper. or Matt Smith!" everyone rolled their eyes at this.

"Nic Macklin, and Nicholas Tesla.."

"I'm Sydney Lionel, and my favorite famous person is Ryan Higa."

"I'm Drew Starr, and my fav famous person is Will Ferrell."

"Aminah James, and Spider-Man."

"Edmund Fairrow, and Tom Tulliver.5"

"Jacob Samuel, and Ron Paul." this issued a burst of contagious laughter, as if everybody was sharing an inside joke.

I'm Tyler Backley, and Jesus."

"Avery Lacombe, my favorite famous person is Slender Man!"

"My name is Adarian Mallord, my favorite famous person is Chuck Norris." my lab partner said.

"Alexis Dharak, and Lindsey Stirling."

"My name's Ben Rector, and Mitt Romney."

"I'm Jacob Forester, and my favorite famous person is Paul Konerko." said Raja's lab partner.

"Lilly Sadlow, Nicholas Cage."

"Jack Sanders, and Morgan Freeman." finished a boy on the other side of Ravi

"Wow... that's..." I began.

"A lot of names." Raja finished.

"Well, you'll remember them eventually." Emily reassured from across the table.

"Yeah, it actually didn't take that long for me to remember." a boy, I think Jack, said. " I started going to school at Iles with these people at the beginning of the school year."

"Me too." voiced Aashna.

"You see, everybody at this table, except for Ravi, went to Iles, a gifted school, at the beginning of the school year, but the school got shut down after first quarter. Since then, we've been going to Walden." Ben explained.

"Since then we've stuck together." Lilly supplied.

"We're the Iles Family." Jacob said.

"The nerd family too." Pippa added.

"But we're nerds and we're proud!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Yep. We're not complete geeks, but we were labeled that way once we got here." Avery spoke up. "It's a very... uh... cliche school. You got your jocks, your preps, popular kids, nerds, sci-fi geeks, drama club, and weird kids."

"We're the nerds." Tyler confirmed, backed up by everyone's nodding heads.

"We adopted Ravi as an Iles kid." Alexis said.

"I was... what you would call an outcast. Not very cool and always picked on. Then these guys came along." Ravi said.

"So what would you guys rate us?" I asked.

"Well... hard to tell, but you've associated yourselves with us, and that's NOT necessarily a plus. You've shown you're excellent at math and science. You have that stereotypical smart Asian thing. You haven't really talked to anybody besides us. So..." Ben started.

"Nerds?" Raja asked.

"Sorry, but yeah." he told us sullenly.

"Don't be, it's nothing new for us."

Suddenly, Emily, Pippa, and Zoe's eye's went wide. "Ra-..." Emily was cut off.

"What've we got here? Coupla' newbies." Said a gruff voice from behind us.

_i think I figured out what they seemed afraid of..._

**Okay, so I will try to update a bit faster. But it's kinda hard. I have finals coming up, but after that it's summer! Whew! I can't wait! Quick announcement to my followers: The Carriers; Austin and Ally is on Hiatus, whatever that means. The point is: that story will be on hold for a while, but I promise I will come back to it! Ally is not dead!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I really got over writer's block with this! Right now I'm watching an Indian tv show with my mommy! I'm not really paying attention.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Gerica who has pneumonia right now! Get better soon! (I have your homework! So exciting.)**

**Anyways! Geez, I'm tired! My whole school is, 'cause yesterday we had a school fun fest. The one day we were quiet. That and only 11 kids in my grade weren't sick or on the band field trip.**

**So! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, how the heck would I own Jessie?**

**_Previously on SRK Kids_**

_"So what would you guys rate us?" I asked._

_"Well... hard to tell, but you've associated yourselves with us, and that's NOT necessarily a plus. You've shown you're excellent at math and science. You have that stereotypical smart Asian thing. You haven't really talked to anybody besides us. So..." Ben started._

_"Nerds?" Raja asked._

_"Sorry, but yeah." he told us sullenly._

_"Don't be, it's nothing new for us."_

_Suddenly, Emily, Pippa, and Zoe's eye's went wide. "Ra-..." Emily was cut off._

_"What've we got here? Coupla' newbies." Said a gruff voice from behind us._

_I think I figured out what they seemed afraid of..._

**Raja POV**

I turned around to see a few 8th grade boys behind us. Immediately I knew that these were the school bullies and they had singled us out. Or paired us out. Or coupled. No, couple sounds like were dating- ew.

Ben stood up. "Leave them alone Butch. They didn't do anything." Really, Butch the school bully. This _is_ a cliche school.

"Stay outta it rich boy!" Zoe winced as the insult was thrown at Ben.

"Or what?" Jacob F. defended his best friend. "You gonna beat us up, 'cause you can't think of a comeback?"

"I said stay out of it!"

"Or else?"

"Or else, I'm gonna pound your face in so hard you're gonna... you're gonna...uh... you're-"

"Is it really that hard to think of a comeback?" Radha stepped in, "I mean really! It's not quantum physics. But I bet you'll never learn that. I bet you're still stuck on subtraction!"

Butch raised his fist. Radha just stood there. I tried to step in front of her, but she just pushed me away. "You wouldn't hit a girl." she taunted. "I bet you're too chicken!"

"Maybe I won't hit you. But I can still get this loser!" I felt myself being lifted by my shirt collar. As I tried to wiggle my way out of the meatheads grasp, Radha went silent. Heck, the whole cafeteria went silent.

Finally, I just kicked him in... a sensitive spot and was dropped with my head hitting the floor. Great. I'll have a headache there by the end of the day.

Once Butch stopped acting like he was about to die, I knew I couldn't get out of this. His backup jerks dragged me to the bathroom and opened a stall. You can guess what happened next.

I remember screaming for help and a lot of kicking. I remember hearing a majority of the Iles boys yelling in the background. I was pushed in the stall, and the next thing you know, my hair's plastered to my face and my clothes are dripping and soggy. I was sopping wet. I had just gotten a swirlie on my first day of school.

**Radha POV**

I ran after them along with Ben and Jacob F.. Once the bathroom door closed, I realized that tears were streaming down my face.

"Stay here." Ben instructed.

"But-"

"No buts. Stay here. Outside the bathroom. You don't need to get into trouble for going in the boys bathroom."

"He-"

"No. Trust us. You do trust us, right?"

I nodded. I had only been with these guys for twenty minutes, but I trusted all the Iles kids with my life.

The boys rushed inside and all I heard was muffled yelling.

I can't believe I made Raja get beat up on his first day of school. I'm a horrible sister! It wasn't enough that he got beat up. It had to be on our first day. And it wasn't enough that he got beat up on his first day, it had to be caused by me.

Soon, I saw Ravi, Tyler, Adarian, Jack, and the other boys pushing past me into the bathroom. More yelling followed, and then there was silence. I heard laughing and Butch stepped out, followed by his entourage of dimwits.

He glared at me. "And that's what happens when you mess with me. I can do much worse, but I'll cut you some slack 'cause you're a newbie." With that, he walked away. Slack? Honestly? I don't want to know what he does normally.

I waited outside for my brother to come out. He didn't. I waited another 10 minutes. He still didn't come out.

**Okay, I left myself wondering what's gonna happen next! LOL**

**So! Still no guesses as to who the Mohan siblings represent! Clue! Radha and Raja's people are not actually twins, but they are siblings. All the Mohan siblings are th siblings.**

**Okay! Bye bye! Luv ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Short chapter, but yeah. I'm really liking these chapters, but this is my story, so I'm not one to judge. YOU ARE THOUGH!**

**Come on guys. I need more reviewers! there's a surprise story that I'll include if you read till the end of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, this is totally OwnerFiction, so I need to clarify that I don't own Jessie**

**Radha POV**

I just sat there. On the hallway floor with tears still streaming down my face.

In a few moments Aashna and Angelica were sitting next to me, comforting me.

I just HAD to go and open my mouth. I couldn't stay quiet. I had been told my motormouth would bring somebody to harm. Now it did. Of course, I had only been told that as a joke, but now it wasn't a joke.

Soon, Adarian stepped out, causing me to jump up and shake him by the shoulders. "What happened? Where is he?"

"Radha, Raja's not really responding."

"WHAT do you mean?!"

"He's not doing anything. He won't talk to us. He won't move. All he's doing is staring at the wall saying 'Leana' over and over again."

"WHAT? No, no, no!" I tried to push past Adarian to get into the bathroom. I almost made it, catching him by surprise, but then that blonde, Zoe, I think, appeared out of absolutely nowhere! Next thing you know, I'm struggling against four people

"You have to let me in there!"

"No way girlie!" Zoe blocked the door. "We don't need you to get in trouble too."

"Where did you come from?" I demanded.

"Nowhere. I'm just awesome like that."

Finally, Adarian forced me to sit down, and I, exhausted, plopped down with a defeated sigh.

"Well with that... Zoe-ish appear-"

"Zoe-ish?" The stated blonde questioned.

"Yes. For lack of a better term."

"We'll with that Aashna-ish response." I started, ignoring a certain girl's glare, "Go get the boy so I can see him you-" I yelled at Adarian.

"No need to yell- or finish that sentence!" He stumbled back though the door, out of sight.

**Raja POV**

I couldn't move, I couldn't respond, or hear, or do anything. All I could do was remember that one day. That one day that caused this to be de-ja-vuz. All I knew is that I needed to see her. I needed to know she was safe. But I couldn't, because she was in Colorado. Half the country away apart.

**For those of you who don't know me, the Iles kids are based off of real people, but with different names.**

**Okay! Thank you for reading this author note! You are rewarded with... what happened at school today! Exciting right? Right? Correct. It's in writing format to make it even more interesting!**

**I walked out of the bus, ready for another day of finals and boring classes and test prep. I followed Mina, Connor, and Sameena across the playground- that we got to use as an advantage of being a combined school -to the school doors.**

**The school running club whizzed past on the track and cars with loud rap music on zoomed through the run down neighborhood that for some reason held a gifted school and church.**

**Halfway through my treacherous journey across the deadly playground, filled with annoying little kids (disadvantage of jointed school), I heard something. ****_BOOM! _****That was ****_not _****a car. I looked at Mr. Lasch, the security guy who we all loved. He didn't seem to mind the sound, so I figured it must be safe, so I ignored the now speed walking third graders. Or maybe he just didn't hear it.**

_**Boom!**_** Another sound rang through the courtyard. ****_Boom! _****Another one. Mr. Lasch heard that. The unmistakable sound of gunshots.**

**"Everybody inside! Now!" he yelled. This is what he was here for. I told you this was a bad neighborhood.**

**I began to rush inside. As I started up the steps, I looked down and saw a backpack lying on the ground, owner nowhere in sight.**

**Only when I got inside and went down to the basement (or middle school area, whatever you want to call it), did i realize that the bag without an owner belonged to my brother.**

**I told you it was exciting! Well, sorta. Don't worry, nobody at school got hurt, not even my bro. He was just with running club and didn't tell me. But that was a bit too close for comfort. It was one 16th street. My school is on 15th.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I need OCs for Radha and Ramesh's love interests. I need one for Ramesh, not so much for Radha, 'cuz I could just pair Radha up with an Iles guy, but I prefer not to, because like I said, the Iles people are based off real people. So I need a boy and a girl. If you want, you can put them in another grade.**

**Oh and my hearts go out to the people who were or have loved ones in the Oklahoma Tornado area. Yes, hearts, I am a regenerated form of the Doctor! I have a binary cardiovascular system ma-jigger.**

**So! Format!**

**Pen name (If guest please put in own name):**

**Full name:**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Grade Average:**

**Personality:**

**Clothing style:**

**Friend type:**

**Been in relationships:**

**Had first kiss:**

**After-school Activities:**

**Home problems:**

**Parent names:**

**Siblings:**

**Pets:**

**Beginning love status: ex. omg he/she's hot or few days/weeks to realize crushing or absolute hatred or immediate best friends etc.**

**Have you watched :**

**Have you heard of R5 or got their new EP Loud:**

**Okay, yeah I know, lengthy, but I will need to know this information, especially the last two! Use the format, or else I... I...**

**Jessie: Okay, time for bed.**

**Me: No! I have to think of a threat!**

**Jessie: *grabs and starts pulling***

**Me: *fights back***

**Luke and Emma at the top of the stairs: Oh just leave it hanging!**


End file.
